Once Upon a Time
by Cheshire Friki Jackson
Summary: Cuando hay un niño pidiéndote una historia y tus hermanos te obligan y te miran con reproche... bueno, no queda más remedio que hacerlo. Pero cuando una loca idea se plasma en tu cerebro y pones a tus mejores amigos como protagonistas... tal vez no sea tan malo/¡Multiparejas!


Leo se masajeó las sienes por enésima vez en el día, observando a sus hermanos, quienes lo estaban mirando, expectantes. Su mirada se movía entre ellos y al pequeño niño que tenía en frente suyo. Suspiró, cansado.

Hoy había sido un día agotador. Había trabajado en sus próximos proyectos en el Búnker 9 toda la mañana y, cuando llegó al comedor para almorzar (obligado por Piper) los gemelos Stoll lo recibieron con una de sus famosas bromas –algo inocente, porque, conociéndolos, pudo haber sido peor-. Decidió pasarse el resto de la tarde enclaustrado en su taller ya que realmente no quería ver a nadie, sólo deseaba fundirse con las máquinas y sus inventos. Luego, se hizo el drama y el caos en todo el Campamento, ya que había llegado un pequeño mestizo de siete años en brazos de una mujer moribunda y el niño estaba tan asustado que nadie pudo hacer nada para tranquilizarlo. El semidiós, de suave cabello rubio y delicados ojos marrones, parecía frágil entre todas las armas y soldados, y todos –cuando decía todos era TODOS. Hasta Clarisse- se habían encariñado con él y trataban de apaciguarlo. Le mostraban los establos con los pegasos, los bellos campos de fresas y las cabañas. Pero Leo no quería tener nada que ver con él, así que, ajeno a todo, se enclaustró en el Búnker. Ya en la noche, durante la fogata, el debilucho niño había sido, para la desgracia del latino, reclamado por Hefesto.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en la cabaña 9, con todos sus hermanos haciéndole cariñitos al novato, que parecía más asustado por sus manos callosas y caras llenas de hollín. Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Dioses, Leo, hoy estás más irritante que de costumbre—comentó su hermana Nyssa, tomándole la mano al niñito rubio. El usuario del fuego gruñó, haciendo accidentalmente que uno de sus dedos se calentara y prendiera una pequeña llamita. El condenado niño abrió sus marrones ojos de la impresión, soltando la mano de su hermana y corriendo hacia donde estaba Leo. Suspiró. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Sus hermanos lo miraban, expectantes, como si fuera el actor de una obra. El rubio lo miraba con esos ojos que tenían la inocencia de un niño de 7 años.

— ¡Cuéntame una historia!—pidió. La única palabra que se repetía en la cabeza del mecánico era "¡no!"

—No—zanjó, enojado. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los suaves ojos marrones del –molesto- niño mientras sus hermanos lo miraban con reproche, dándole miradas de disgusto o furia como si le dijeran "¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer llorar a esta criaturita del Olimpo?!" Pues sí. Se atrevía.

— ¡Vamos Leo! ¿Cuánto daño puede hacer una historia?—le dijo Harley, con la decepción brillando en sus ojos.

— ¡Sólo es un niño! Eres el consejero de cabaña, después de todo— le insinuó Jake Mason.

—Vamos, Leo… sólo una—le pidió su hermana Nyssa.

El aludido suspiró. Entre otros gritos de sus hermanos, no tenía nada más que hacer excepto obedecer. Si algo realmente le dolía era decepcionar a sus hermanos (excepto al niño que tenía en frente suyo). El fastidioso rubio sonrió y se sentó alegremente, esperando la historia. Mientras su mente pensaba esto:

**NO.**___NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO._

Tuvo que hacerle caso a las peticiones de sus compañeros de cabaña y, observando al niño con una mirada despectiva, sintiéndose _demasiado_ incómodo por los ojos expectantes que lo enfocaban, suspiró de nuevo y, con fastidio, trató de hacer una historia en su cabeza. De repente, los engranajes de su cabeza empezaron a funcionar y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su cara.

—Había una vez…

**oOoOoOo**

_Aquí he venido, con una LOCA idea que tenía días en mi cabeza. Lo comenté con una compañera y, me he arriesgado a publicarla. Principalmente serán como parodias de los cuentos de hadas, pero protagonizadas por nuestros queridos semidioses (seh, mucho internet no es bueno para la salud). _

_¿Tomatazos? ¿Reviews?_

_En los próximos días creo que publicaré el primer capítulo. También le deseo un feliz cumpleaños a Percy Jackson… xD_

_Se despide,_

_Cheshire._


End file.
